


Real-World Politics and Economics in a Fantasy Setting

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Post-War of the Ring, Research Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2003-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited essay from Meg about the political and economic situation at the end of the Third Age of Middle Earth.  </p><p>This is couched as a briefing to King Elessar Telcontar from a Gondorian economic and political advisor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductory notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

This is an essay sparked by a few discussions on the Henneth-Annûn mailing list. One discussion began harmlessly enough, with a question as to how the Rangers paid their shot at the Prancing Pony. It quickly intensified into an examination of the rather complex politico-economic underpinnings of the Northern Kingdom. Further imeptus toward writing this has come from Anglachel's essay "Writing a Green Sun" and her comments about likely economic, political and sociological situations in the Shire. I've also had some rather urgent nibbles from a plotbunny, wanting me to deal with the whole mess as well. So here goes. Imagine this as a preiminary briefing for King Elessar Telcontar from his economics advisor (a rather dry and dusty academic who is normally located somewhere in the bowels of the archives of Minas Tirith, but who has lately been out and about having a look at things, and demanding information from any of the newcomers who'll stand still long enough to be interviewed).  



	2. The Economic situation as at the end of the Third Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited essay from Meg about the political and economic situation at the end of the Third Age of Middle Earth.

** The Economic situation as at the end of the Third Age  **   


  
**Northern Kingdom (Eriador/Arnor)**   


  
The area once known as the Northern Kingdom of the Dúnedain (Eriador, Arnor, Rhudaur, the Shire, Bree and surrounding districts) has one main economic centre. This is the town of Bree, which is a mixed human and hobbit community, located at the crossing of the Great West Road and the Greenway (or Great North Road). This town acts as a trading centre for all of the various groups of peoples in the Northern kingdom: the northern Dúnedain (whose main community is said to be at The Angle - the exact location of this community remains a closely guarded secret of the Northern Dúnedain), the hobbits of the Shire, the Dwarves of the Blue Mountain mining communities, as well as the scattered farmsteads around the Tharbad area, and in a small way, the elves of the Grey Havens and of Imladris.   


  
Agricultural produce is the mainstay of trade within most of this region, with the principle agricultural producers being the Shire and the area surrounding Bree. There is some agricultural land near the Angle, but from all reports this is not as fertile and productive as that near the Shire and Bree. Most farming is of the subsistence level, with surplus produce mainly going toward supplying the local regions. The principal agricultural trade products of the northern kingdoms are the pipeweed which is grown around Bree and the Shire (with the Longbottom Leaf produced in the Shire's South Farthing being the finest of this type, much prized throughout the region); a wide variety of grain and fruit-based foodstuffs (mainly supplied by the Breefolk); Breeland cheeses both hard and soft, of cow, sheep and goats milk (the hard waxed cheeses are the ones which are most familiar in Gondor); smoked and other preserved meats (preserved meat is mainly smoked, as spices for preserving are rare in the North).   


  
The Dúnedain communities of the North mainly trade in worked goods, particularly leatherwork, spun and woven goods (the under-wool of the Northern goats is particularly fine and soft, and is much prized for wedding shawls as well as for baby blankets), and fine furnishings. The reputation of the Dúnedain craftsmen and craftswomen in the surrounding area is untouched, save by that of the Dwarven craftsmen. In addition, there is a strong fur trade from the north, with the furs fetching good prices down in Bree. There is also a thriving trade in mercenary services, as the Rangers of the North are the primary (and indeed, only) standing military force of any size in the area. As such, the Chieftains of the Northern Dúnedain since the time of Arahad I have sold the services of the Rangers as escorts for traders and as messenger services between the various settlements of Eriador as well as messengers into other areas of the North or as far even as Minas Tirith itself. In addition, while the Rangers are an elite force, there are many sons of Northern Dúnadan families who have sold their swords in the armed forces of various southern kingdoms, as well as working as freelance caravan guards, paid escorts, and various other such tasks which are undertaken by mercenary soldiers. Indeed, it appears that there has been a regular traffic of mercenary soldiers taking service with the Kings of Rohan over the past hundred years or more.   


  
There is some trade in Dwarven metalwork, often brought from the north-east, in Erebor, as well as that produced locally to the Blue Mountains. In addition, there was the story that one of the persons involved in the despatch of the Dragon, Smaug, in 2941, was a hobbit of the Shire. While this appears largely to be local rumour, there is some economic evidence that at least one traveller brought to the environs of the Shire a large sum of gold and treasure at approximately the correct time for this rumour to be accurate. Certainly dwarven trade in the region increased dramatically following the rebuilding of Erebor. While the Shire tends toward economic insularity, with a large portion of its produce going to feed its population (the appetites of the halflings are legendary in the North), there is some contact with traders and peddlers who pass through the Shire.  


  
**The North-East (Erebor, Esgaroth, Mirkwood)**   


  
These three northern kingdoms are gradually recovering from the desolation induced by the dragon, Smaug. The destruction of the dragon in the year 2941 Third Age along with the destruction of the town of Laketown and the Battle of the Five Armies in the same year caused a major shock to the economic prosperity of the area. However, the reclamation of the caves of Erebor by the Dwarves and their discovery of the treasury of the Dragon within them provided a major economic powerhouse for the area. Assistance from the Dwarves was vital in the rebuilding of Esgaroth following the destruction of Laketown. The region is now a stable and productive economic zone, with each of the major players in the region working with the others to create a stable trading zone.   


  
Most of the commerce in the area is between the Dwarves of Erebor and the community of Men at Esgaroth, with the trade largely being a straightforward exchange of foodstuffs and similar such goods from the Men for metalwork and luxury jewellery from the Dwarves. In addition, there is a trade in such things as unworked leather, wool and linen between the Men and the Dwarven artisans. However this trade often appears to work both ways, as the artisans of both people are admired for their work. In addition, there is some trade between the Elves of Mirkwood and the Men of Esgaroth; this trade often involves Men acting as agents for Dwarven goods. Due to the ongoing bad blood between the Dwarven and Elven peoples, there is a real reluctance on the part of either people to trade directly with the other. Consequently the Men of Esgaroth make a fair profit out of acting as agents for each side.  


  
In addition to these groups, there is some raiding along the border to the East, where the lands of Esgaroth border on those of Rhûn, as well as the regular trade with the Beornings to the west. Annual trade expeditions from the north-west have apparently been part of the regular economic activity of the area as well, with the Northern Rangers providing escort for this caravan along the Old Forest Road. There is apparently an arrangement between the peoples of Esgaroth and Erebor and the Beornings regarding the maintenance of passage through their lands. In addition, there is a regular tithe paid to the Chieftain of the Dúnedain for the services of the northern Rangers in keeping the passes to the West and the routes through to the Blue Mountains trouble free.  


  
**The South-West (Rohan, Gondor, Dunland)**   


  
In the lands of the southern and western kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan, war has been a constant presence. The effects of war have been most strongly felt in Gondor, particularly in the districts surrounding Minas Tirith and in the Ithilien area (which has been unsuitable for settlement since the invasion from the forces of Mordor nearly one hundred years ago), while Rohan has recently been under increasing pressure from raiders out of Mordor and Dunland. As a result, trade has largely been disrupted, and will take a long while to settle back into a regular, peacetime pattern.  


  
Of the three possible economic powers in the south-west, the most economically stable at this present time is the Kingdom of Rohan. The Rohirrim appear to have a fairly settled pattern of life, combining the nomadic roamings of the horse and cattle herders of the lowlands with the settled farming of the uplands and the vale of Helm's Deep. The principle trade products of the Rohirrim are largely horse-related, although there is starting to be an increasing amount of Rohirric agricultural goods which are reaching markets in Gondor and elsewhere. Recent disruptions to trade, including the incursions of the Orcs, Uruks and Dunlendings into the vale at Helm's Deep, should be relatively short-lived in impact, with the minor effects neutralised within three years, and most of the worst effects being erased within ten.  


  
In the Kingdom of Gondor, the primary economic powerhouse has shifted over time from being Minas Tirith to being the coastal areas around Dol Amroth. This is mainly due to the pressures of warfare on the areas around Minas Tirith. While coastal raiders and incursions from the Umbarite Corsairs have been slowly increasing in Dol Amroth, there has still been nowhere near the amount of disruption to everyday life that has occurred in Minas Tirith. Additionally, the populations of Dol Amroth, Lebennin, Arnórien and Belfalas have been swelled by the increasing numbers of refugees from both the farmlands of Ithilien (evacuated during the time of the Steward Ecthelion II) and the areas around the Pelennor and Minas Tirith (in more recent years). This has provided an influx of farmers, craftsmen and laborers to these areas, and has consequently provided the Prince of Dol Amroth with the wherewithal to provide much assistance, both military and financial, to the Stewards of Minas Tirith.   


  
Dunland has never been a stable area for trade, being composed largely of various barbarian tribal groupings, who appear to have very little regard to the niceties of trade, but rather appear to sustain some form of economic exchange through inter-tribal raiding. There has been a long-standing tradition of raiding between the Dunlendings and the Rohirrim, with each side taking from the other. What little Dunlending trade goods are found (usually traded on from Rohan) appear to be mainly weapons, arrows and horse tack. The horse tack, in particular, appears to be despised by the Rohirrim as being brutal to the mouths of the horses.  


  
**The South-East (Harad, Umbar and Khand)**   


  
There is very little known of the trading situation within these lands, as they all lie within the domains of Mordor. What little information we have is gained through raiding, through prisoners taken, and through the plunder of our troops. There is a certain amount of smuggling which occurs along the border between Gondor and Harad, as well as a certain amount of coastal raiding which is performed by certain public-spirited sea captains (one hesitates to name them as "pirates") who are based at or near Dol Amroth. In addition, there is a great deal of information which was captured by one Captain Thorongil during his capture of the harbour at Umbar.   


  
It appears that the people of Harad are a largely tribal society, with each tribe jealously guarding certain waterholes and trade passages within that barren land. Occasional waterholes provide the basis for the sporadic agriculture of this area, mainly centred around certain fruits and grains. Many spices are imported through Harad, and it is in silks and spices that most of the smuggled trade between Harad and Gondor takes place. There is also some trade of rare herbs, such as the "Haradic Tea" which is renowned among those men who have served in the garrison at Poros - a dark, bitter brew, without the lightness of many of the herbal teas that most people of the West are used to. Haradic mercenaries (many of which have sold their services to Gondor over the past century) are fell and deadly fighters, although their tribal customs and inter-tribal rivalries mean that it is difficult to place them in Gondorrim units.  


  
Umbar is located in a more heavily forested location, and it is this lumber which is felled to provide their Corsairs with their ships. The ships of the Corsairs are swift (although not as swift as Gondorrim war galleons) and tend to be heavily armed with catapult and bowmen. A single force of Corsairs is capable of pillaging a small settlement, something which has been repeatedly proven throughout their history. Through discussions with Umbarite prisoners of war, it appears that they consider this to be almost a form of agriculture - they will only pillage, rather than decimating a township. As the Umbarite prisoner I spoke to put it: "You want to raise goats, you shear each year. You do not take their hides off all at once."   


  
Other than coastal raiding, ship building, and forestry, Umbar has industries in farming (the lands of Umbar appear to be the major link in the supply chain to Mordor) as well as metal and wood work. Of particular interest in Umbar are the large animals that we know as Mûmakil. In previous years, it has been thought that these beasts had their origins in the drylands of Harad, however it appears that instead, the forests of Umbar are their home. Mûmak ivory is a rare material, useful for carving, for knife hilts, and for a number of other uses.   


  
Of the distant lands of Khand, very little is known. It appears that Khand would be the origin for many of the silks that are purchased, as well as a number of spices. Khandarese are very rarely seen outside their own lands, instead hiring agents either of Umbar or of Harad to perform their business.  


  
**Parallel economies: Elves and Men**   


  
A word or two must be said here about the nature of economic links between Elves and Men. It appears that commerce between these two peoples is very rare indeed, with the majority of such trade occurring through the Laketown folk of Esgaroth. There appears to be some trade between the Dúnedain of the North and the elves of Imladris, mainly in such things as horses, metals, and leather, with the Dúnedain providing the elves with raw materials and receiving elven worked goods in return. Between the elves of Lothlòrien and the men of Rohan there has been no trade. Indeed, it appears that the borders of Lothlòrien have been closed to outside interlopers since shortly after the destruction of Eregion (1697 Second Age). Most trade that elves engage in is with other elven kingdoms. As a result, it can be said that there are two economic trade "webs" on the face of Arda, both of which touch occasionally, but which are largely independent of each other.  



	3. The Political Situation at the End of the Third Age:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited essay from Meg about the political and economic situation at the end of the Third Age of Middle Earth.

** The Political Situation at the End of the Third Age: **   


  
**Northern Kingdom**   


  
In the North-West of Arda, the political situation is currently rather intriguing. There are several groupings which wield some political power: the colony of the Elves at the Grey Havens, under the lordship of Cíirdan; the elven haven of Imladris (Rivendell), domain of Lord Elrond; the Northern Dúnedain, under the command of their Chieftain, Aragorn, son of Arathorn; the hobbits of the Shire, whose Thain is Paladin Took; and the peoples of Bree (the name of their Mayor is currently unknown). Nominally, Aragorn, son of Arathorn is also the political leader of the Shire, the lands around Bree, as well as of any peoples living within the areas patrolled by the Northern Dúnedain Rangers. While the true extent of these rangings cannot be confirmed by independent observers, it appears that the Rangers regularly patrol an area bounded on the North by the Bay of Forochel, on the East by the Misty Mountains, to the West by the Great Sea, and to the South by the Greyflood River. This corresponds roughly with the boundaries of the old Kingdom of the Northern Dúnedain, once called Arnor. Other areas are patrolled somewhat more irregularly, particularly those heading down into Dunland. There are reports of set bases in a number of locations, from which the patrols range out. These include Sarn Ford (on the border of the Shire), the old city of Fornost Erain (north of Bree), and the ruins of Tharbad.  


  
This situation was put in place by Arvedui, the last King of the Northern Kingdom. His son, Aranath, became the first Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and as such the descendants of Isildur have ruled the North (largely as the leaders of Ranger bands) since the death of Arvedui Last-King in 1975 Third Age. Their rule has largely been a delegated one, with the Thains of the Shire ruling in the King's name over that area (inasmuch as anyone can claim to rule or lead the hobbit-folk) and various mayors and squires leading over various small colonies of Men. The Mayor of Bree is an example of such a leader: his main duties are to act as magistrate, to settle arguments over land ownership, and to officiate at weddings. All of these duties he performs in the name of the King, even though the people of Bree have long since forgotten that there ever was a King in the North.   


  
Since the ascension of King Elessar Telcontar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Elvinyatar of the Line of Elendil, it would appear that the Northern Kingdom of Arnor is once again in existence. How this will affect the day-to-day functioning of the various communities under his rule is yet to be ascertained.  


  
In addition to this intertwining world of Men and Hobbits, there are the Dwarves, who have mines at the Blue Mountains, westward of the Shire. Until recently, the Dwarves were a nomadic, roaming people, with no main leadership. Each dwarven band would negotiate separately with the Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the time for safe passage (usually ensured through Dúnedain guards on caravan routes). Since the restoration of the Dwarven kingdom at Erebor, the negotiations have been carried out between the King of the Dwarves and the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. From the available evidence, it would appear that this negotiation has been carried out in person at least once.  


  
The main military (or militaristic) force in the Northern Kingdom is that of the Rangers of the North. Each Ranger is trained with sword and bow, as well as fighting both as part of a small unit (maximum size of 30 members) or as a solitary warrior. From all accounts, they are fell and deadly fighters. It is said that one Northern mercenary is capable of replacing five Gondorrim troopers. It is also said that those mercenaries who come to us from the North are those who were not deemed suitable for Ranger work. Thus it is that a full troop of Northern Rangers would be a replacement for more than a full company of Gondorian troops. Certainly the now-legendary Grey Company, brought to the relief of the city by King Elessar, are proof positive of this assertion. However, the main task of the Rangers, as explained by themselves, is to protect the peoples of the Northlands from having to know about the evils which surround them. Arms and armour for the Dúnedain Rangers are provided either by the Chieftain, or through heirlooms for each famiily.  


  
In addition to this major force, there are local militia groupings, such as the "Shirrifs" of the Shire. These local groupings have more or less training in actual fighting (the Shirrifs of the Shire appear primarily to be a means for transporting information from one end of the Shire to the other, as well as of acting as a secondary border control after the regular Ranger patrols) depending on where they are located, however none of them even approach the skill of the Rangers.  


  
The Elven domains at the Grey Havens and Imladris have been in existence since the First Age (in the case of the Grey Havens) and the middle of the Second Age (in the case of Imladris). It has often been suspected that there was some form of protection on each of these colonies, however nothing has been able to be proven. There appears to have been a long-standing arrangement with between the Northern Dúnedain and the elves of Imladris, concerning the fostering of the heirs of Isildur. It appears also that Elrond of Imladris acted as caretaker for the heirlooms of the North: the ring of Barahir (handed to each new heir on his ascension to the Chieftainship); the shards of Narsil (now reforged) and the sceptre of Annúminas. However, aside from this relationship, it appears that the Elves of the northern domains have held to their customary aloofness from the difficulties of mortals. Indeed, the common Northern proverb states: "Go not to the elves for counsel, for they will say both yes and no".  


  
**The North-East**   


  
Since the restoration of the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor, as well as the establishment of the Kingdom of Esgaroth at Laketown, there has been a certain amount of political tension between the three main political "players" in the north-eastern region. To the east, there is the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood (formerly Greenwood the Great), under the Elf-King Thranduil (it is to be noted that King Thranduil is the king of the elves of Mirkwood only: the last High King of the Elven peoples was Gil-Galad, slain in the battle of Dagorlad). To the north, the Dwarven Kingdom Under the Mountain, led by the King Daín. In the middle of both of these, King Brand, son of Bain, rules the Men of the Kingdom of Esgaroth. While there was a short-lived accord between all three peoples, following the Battle of the Five Armies and the destruction of the Dragon, Smaug, it would appear that since this time, the situation has deteriorated. Indeed, the kings of Men at Esgaroth are set to become some of the foremost diplomats and loremasters in the world, simply by means of the manouvreing that they have to involve themselves in, in order that they may maintain friendly relations with both of their longer-lived neighbours.  


  
The Elves of Mirkwood have a well-established patrol system. It appears that the tower of Dol Guldur, to the South of Mirkwood, has been a primary focus for the activities of the Dark Lord for a long period of time, and since the Dark Lord began to occupy this location, there has been a steadily increasing incursion of Dark Forces into the lands of the elves. As a result, the elves of Mirkwood are among the best archers of their peoples, as well as being excellent scouts and guerilla fighters. Although this writer has spoken with Lord Legolas, son of King Thranduil, there have not been many details forthcoming of the defences of the elven kingdom there: the only information I was able to obtain was that, having been on a war footing for over five hundred years of men, the elves of Mirkwood are too learned in the habits of war to easily give information away. However, if Lord Legolas is at all typical of his people, it can be guessed that the elves of Mirkwood largely fight with the bow, backing themselves up with knives, and possibly with swords.  


  
Dwarves have never been known to have an organised military presence. Instead, rather like unto the Northern Rangers, each Dwarf is a military unit on his own (it is possible that this is where the Rangers got the idea from). The typical weapon of the Dwarf is the axe, and very few dwarves are seen outside their mountain fastnesses without at least two axes, generally more, strapped about their person. However, there have been reports of the Dwarves using hammers, maces, pikes, halberds, indeed a variety of different weapons in their varying battles. It is highly unusual, however, for a dwarf to use a sword, as they prefer the polearms to the bladed weapons. There is also the consideration that as each dwarf is an independent fighter, there are often times where whole bands of dwarves have been wiped out by enterprising bandit chiefs, as the coordination necessary to build a good fighting unit is not present within a dwarf band.  


  
The Men of Esgaroth have an army, organised by their king, for the defence of their domain. Most of this defence involves driving off raiders from Rhûn, as well as marauding Orc bands from Mordor.  


  
**The South-West**   


  
The political situation in Gondor has largely been relatively stable since the death of King Eanür in 2050 Third Age. The line of Mardil has ruled as Stewards, and the tradition has held that the line of Mardil would hold the kingdom in trust for the return of the King. The Steward of Gondor until very recently was Denethor II, son of Ecthelion II, who proved to be a capable Steward. Indeed, it is chiefly due to Lord Denethor's skill as a tactician and a ruler that there was a Kingdom for King Elessar to inheirit. Lord Denethor died suddenly at the height of the recent siege of Minas Tirith by the minions of the Dark Lord, and the Last Steward of Gondor was Lord Denethor's second son: Faramir II.  


  
The military organisation of Gondor is a highly professional affair, with companies, troops and batallions being supplied by all the lords of Gondor, and all of these being under the direction of either the Steward of Gondor, or of the Captain-General of Gondor. In the past twenty years, the Gondorrim troops have been blessed by Eru with a Steward who was an excellent tactician and strategist (in the person of Lord Denethor) and a Captain-General who was a brilliant battlefield leader (in the person of the late Lord Boromir). Indeed, without the talent of the pair of these two leaders, it likely that Minas Tirith would have succumbed long since. This is not meant as a disparagement of the skills of Lord Faramir, who has commanded the troops of Ithilien for at least the past fifteen years, showing a flair for the style of warfare required in those conditions. Indeed, the Rangers of Ithilien are almost as fell a fighting force as those of the North. However, Lords Denethor and Boromir have spent a longer time in charge of the bulk of the troops of Gondor, and it is by this that their success is judged.  


  
The arming of the Gondorrim is a sore point, for each Lord of Gondor is supposed to supply arms and armour for his troop. However, there is also a levy that each Lord must pay toward the upkeep of the Tower Guard (a unit which was once primarily ceremonial in function, but which is now regarded as an integral part of the defence of Gondor) as well as the levies which pay for the maintenance of the central armories of Minas Tirith. Thus it is that various lords are able to supply men with a better style of armour than others. An example of this are the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth: the wealth of the Lords of Dol Amroth has gone toward creating a well-trained, well-armoured and well-mounted fighting force. By contrast, the Arnórien levies tend to be farmers or farmers sons, armoured at best with a leather jerkin, and using whichever weapons they know - mainly bow and staff.   


  
Since the ascension of King Elessar Telcontar, the situation has become slightly uncertain, and there appears to be a certain level of court politicking beginning to happen. This could also be ascribed to the ending of the War which has been a regular feature of life in Gondor since the time of Túrin II. It is possible that the exegencies of rebuilding Gondor will cause this to diminish, however it is by no means certain.  


  
In Rohan, the situation is slightly different. Each military district, or Mark, is under the command of a particular commander. This commander is usually (but not always) the hereditary lord of the area. For example, the current King of Rohan, Éomer Éadig, was the son of the Chief Marshal of the Mark, and became the Marshal of the Eastern Marches. However, these military leaders, as well as the political leaders of the various districts of Rohan are all sworn fealty to the King of the Mark. The weapons and armour of the Mark belong to the King, and it is he who is responsible for arming and armouring the Riders of the Mark.  


  
Each of the various Lords of the Mark enjoys a certain degree of political and economic freedom. This is part of the culture of the Rohirrim, for they pride themselves on being a free-spirited, freedom-loving and honourable people. Thus the Lords of the Mark are free to make alliances within their domains, or to organise trade agreements. The only condition is that they may not go against the will of the King in such matters. This is generally not an issue, however in the final ten years of the reign of Théoden, the consent of the King to such agreements was being withheld more and more, as well as the consent of the King to the actions of the Marshalls of the Mark in matters military. Arms and armour were not forthcoming from Edoras as well, and there were standing orders which forbade the exchange of information with the forces of Gondor. This has since been proved to be the actions of the traitor Saruman, through his agent Gríma Wormtongue. However, during this period, the Lords and Marshalls of the Mark became even more independent of the authority of the King than they had been previously, and it may prove difficult for the new King of the Mark to achieve a level of internal peace.  


  
The various tribes of Dunland generally engage in internal warfare, as well as their customary raiding against the Rohirrim. In addition, over the past fifty years, there has been increased Dunlending activity along the borders of the range of the Northern Dúnedain Rangers. However, since the Battle of Helm's Deep, where a large part of the Dunlending forces were wiped out, it would appear that these otherwise warlike tribesmen have come to an appreciation of the better qualities of peace.   


  
**The South-East**   


  
Since the fall of the Dark Lord, there has been considerable political upheaval in the countries formerly under his domination, including Harad, Umbar and Khand. While information out of these countries is currently scanty, it would appear that with the loss of the stabilising force that the total domination of the Dark Lord was over their political and social structure, the various power blocs within these lands have begun feuding in earnest. It appears that there is a strong pro-Gondor faction within Haradim society, which may gain power if given some selective and strategic assistance by Gondorrim authorities. In addition, there are some tribal groupings in Umbar which would appear to be interested in forming an alliance with Gondor, should the prospect arise.   



	4. Rebuilding Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited essay from Meg about the political and economic situation at the end of the Third Age of Middle Earth.

This topic which is one which is of primary importance to all Gondorrim. It is of primary importance that the gates of Minas Tirith be replaced, as well as the rehabilitation of the farmlands of Pelennor. The rehabilitation of the farmland is of immediate importance, as if there is not some planting undertaken within the next growing season, it is likely that the population of Minas Tirith will be forced to import food or starve.  



	5. Acknowledgements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited essay from Meg about the political and economic situation at the end of the Third Age of Middle Earth.

* David Eddings, for the Algars, showing that it is possible to combine a nomadic lifestyle with some settled agriculture.  
* J R R Tolkien, for having put all the work in in the first place.  
* The people of Henneth-Annûn, for starting the discussion that kicked this whole thing off.  
* Dwim and Ang for nagging me about it.


End file.
